Jigglypuff
Jigglypuff, known in Japan as プリン (Purin), in France as Rondoudou and Germany as Pummeluff is a normal/fairy-type Balloon Pokémon species introduced in Generation I. They evolve from Igglybuff when leveled up with high friendship and evolve into Wigglytuff when exposed to an Moon Stone. Jigglypuff is voiced by Mika Kanai in the original Japanese version, Rachael Lillis and Michele Knotz in the English Dub, Mara Winzer and Dina Kuerten in the German Dub, and Guylaine Gibert and Virginie Demians in the French Dub. Physical Appearance Jigglypuff are pink balloon-like Pokémon with large blue eyes and small ears, hands and feet. Game Appearances ''Pikachu's Final Destiny Jigglypuff appears as one of the members of the antagonistic team Doomsday Gang. She uses a Vespiquen costume to battle Pikachu. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Jigglypuff will appear in Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 as a non playable character. She is the main villain in Eevee's story, stealing Eevee's costumes from her shop. She also can hypothise people with her cute eyes. She stole Birdo's purple dress and hide in in one of three pipes. The Chronicles of Jigglypuff: Legendary Dragonslayer A lone Jigglypuff is the main protagonist in the game, The Chronicles of Jigglypuff: Legendary Dragonslayer who is tasked with fighting off the dragons which have invaded the tranquil lands of Queen Azumarill III's Kingdom. Ultimate Showdown The Jigglypuff is a Pokémon available for selection by the Kanto Trainers and Johto Trainers (both ♂ and ♀ versions) in this massive battle royale game. In both games, the player will start out with an Igglybuff instead, and will need to evolve it by letting it kill 5 other characters. Jigglypuff has access to all of its learnable moves available to it, which is a major difference from official ''Pokémon games in order to help make them more competitive against other characters, but they still have the same amount of PP available for every attack. PP is regained an ability of the Trainer known as Mobile PokéCenter. Once Jigglypuff has slain 10 characters itself, the option to evolve into a Wigglytuff becomes available. Although only cosmetic, the player can select Shiny colors at will when selecting their team to deploy into the game as either trainer. ''Amalgam Online frame Jigglypuffs are a wild species found on several worlds that can be domesticated by any player for use as a war pet. Capturing a Jigglypuff requires a PokéBall as usual. Like in regular ''Pokémon games the Jigglypuffs gain experience as they battle, and will eventually evolve into Wigglytuffs if exposed to a Moon Stone. Both the Igglybuff and the Wigglytuff can also be found in the wild. 1% of encountered Jigglypuffs will appear as Shiny. ''Pokémon Predator & Prey Jigglypuff is expected to reappear in this Pokémon game due to the creature's popularity. They would be appearing as prey animals. Dangerous Wilds The Jigglypuff make their only appearance in the ''Urth series in this fanon-themed side-sequel to the original Monster Space. Here their younger form, the Igglybuff, can appear in environments similar to those they can be found in in true Pokémon games. The player can find and wield Poké Balls to capture them for use as battle pets. They will learn techniques over time and, while they can only remember 4 attacks for battle, these can be switched out at any time from a drop down menu between battle and they will evolve as soon as their Happiness Gauge reaches maximum, which steadily but slowly increases the longer the Pokémon is kept out as the current Battle Pet. The Jigglypuff will again evolve by using a Moon Stone in its presence. Star Team Heroes She's one of the victims of the Kirthar's Snap Finger. Super Smash Brothers Ultimate Fighters Jigglypuff is a returning veteran in SSBUF. He confirmed to appear on May 29, 2018 along side the rest of the original 4 unlockables. Stats amiibo Gallery Artwork 039Jigglypuff_XY_anime.png Jigglypuff - Detective Pikachu film.png|''Detective Pikachu'' JigglypuffSSB4.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' Jigglypuff_SSBUltimate.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Jigglypuff_BowAlt_Ultimate.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Jigglypuff_BugCatcherAlt_Ultimate.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Jigglypuff_FlowerAlt_Ultimate.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Jigglypuff_LeafHatAlt_Ultimate.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Jigglypuff_NurseAlt_Ultimate.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Jigglypuff_SerenaHatAlt_Ultimate.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Jigglypuff_SleepAlt_Ultimate.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' 039Jigglypuff Dream.png Jigglypuff used Puff-Up.png Jigglypuff.jpg 220px-Jigglypuff_happy.jpg Jigglypuff SSBR.png|''Super Smash Bros. Riot'' Jigglypuff SSB3M.png PM - Fighterpuff.png Jigglypuff Cheering.png Jigglypuff-Render-SSBS.png 4.1.Jigglypuff Standing.png 4.2.Jigglypuff standing on one feet.png 4.3.Jigglypuff on one feet.png 4.4.Jigglypuff punching.png 4.5.Jigglypuff headbutting.png 4.6.Jigglypuff Kicking.png 4.7.Jigglypuff's Airial Kick.png 4.8.Jigglypuff using roll out.png 4.9.Jigglypuff using roll out 2.png 4.10.Jigglypuff running.png 4.11.Jigglypuff using Pound.png 4.12.Jigglypuff using Sing.png 4.13.Jigglypuff using Rest.png 4.14.Jigglypuff using Rest 2.png 4.15.Jigglypuff Puffing Up.png Microphone Jigglypuff in Smash Ultimate.png|Jigglypuff and her microphone/marker Shiny Jigglypuff 3.Shiny Jigglypuff 1.png 3.Shiny Jigglypuff 2.png 3.Shiny Jigglypuff 3.png 3.Shiny Jigglypuff 4.png 3.Shiny Jigglypuff 5.png Sprites 039.gif|Generation V 039Jigglypuff.gif|Generation VI 039_Jigglypuff_Shiny.gif|Generation VI (Shiny) }} Category:Species Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Allies Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Good Characters Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Pokémon Species Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World Category:Cartoon All-Star Melee Category:Star Team (crew) Category:SSBUF Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap Category:Nintendo's War of The Worlds Category:Cute Characters